


Безбожно ранний час

by sige_vic, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты G-PG [7]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: Ибис считает, что в такой безбожно ранний час звонить неприлично.
Series: Тексты G-PG [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610974
Kudos: 1





	Безбожно ранний час

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [an ungodly hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320578) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



> для тех, кто не читал книгу: Ибис и Шакал — египетские боги Тот и Анубис, работающие в похоронном бюро в маленьком американском городке Каир.

Бакелитовый телефон на столе зазвонил — раз, другой. Он и так-то издавал не самые приятные звуки, но в такой безбожно ранний час, как выражались некоторые люди, это было просто отвратительно: разбивало тишину похоронного бюро, словно удары молотка по церковному колоколу. Ибис тихо вздохнул и потер глаза под стеклами очков. Слегка кренящиеся напольные часы в углу сообщили ему, что сейчас чуть больше четырех. Он потянулся было к трубке, но телефон умолк посреди четвертого звонка.

Тихое бормотание просочилось сквозь закрытую дверь кабинета, и по то взмывающим, то падающим интонациям угадывался сердитый, ворчливый голос. Ибис представил себе, как Шакал стоит в коридоре, перегнувшись из ванной к телефонной нише, ссутулив острые плечи, и его коричневая кожа кажется совсем черной на фоне выцветших полосатых обоев. Трубку он держит обеими руками, потому что всегда так делает.

Шакал ненавидел телефон. Ибис даже предположить не мог, кто им позвонил в такое время, но любопытство его недостаточно разыгралось, чтобы встать и спросить. Раньше или позже он все равно узнает, а пока у него была работа.

Ибис записывал биографии обычным, не стенографическим письмом, пользуясь при этом дорогой перьевой ручкой, которая была старше, чем большинство людей на земле. Его журнал для записей был переплетен в бордовую кожу с тонким золотым тиснением. Ибису нравились аккуратные, тонкие, как паутина, линии, которые оставляла ручка, и резкий скрип острого кончика пера по хорошей бумаге. До 1967 года он пользовался настоящим пером, пока банк не начал придираться к его чекам, а комментарии клиентов выходить за рамки вежливого интереса.

Дом скрипнул, привычно тихо и жалостливо, и Ибис, нахмурившись, уставился на почти пустую страницу перед ним. Писать о детях было сложнее всего, потому что сказать о них почти нечего. Ибис всегда хотел заполнить пустое пространство всем, что могло бы — и должно было бы — с ними произойти, но он работал только с правдой и фактами. Сжав переносицу, он коснулся ручкой бумаги. Дом снова скрипнул, в этот раз громче и определеннее, и Ибис поднял голову.

Шакал стоял в дверном проеме, все еще держась за ручку.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Ибис.

— Не торопись, — откликнулся Шакал, выглядывая в окно. Тяжелые парчовые занавески были раздвинуты, открывая чистое небо, которое пока даже не начало багроветь. — У нас есть еще час.

Ибис снова сверился с часами: судя по звуку, четверть пятого.

— Пожалуй.

— Почему ты не в постели?

— Не могу заснуть.

Шакал, кивнув, облокотился о дверной косяк. На нем была рабочая одежда: темный фартук поверх рубашки, на обоих рукавах которой темнели пятна крови. Ибису подумалось, что они в этом бизнесе и этом городишке уже значительно больше сотни лет. Горожане ничего не замечали, потому что Ибис и Шакал этого не хотели, но однажды — кто знает? Однажды Ибис может оказаться слишком слаб, чтобы отвести их любопытство и затуманить им головы.

— Кто звонил? — спросил Ибис, предпочтя переключиться на более безопасную тему.

— Среда.

— В самом деле? — Тот не объявлялся четыре или пять лет — а до этого почти тридцать. — И что же ему понадобилось?

— Его мальчишка влип в неприятности.

— Я думал, он в тюрьме.

Шакал слегка пожал плечами.

— Вышел уже — и, судя по всему, попал в переделку. Среда спросил, сможем ли мы на несколько дней его приютить.

Дом стоял непривычно тихим после того, как его покинули Сет и Гор, а Баст последнее время все чаще и чаще предпочитала быть кошкой.

— Ну, места-то у нас точно хватит, — сказал Ибис, откладывая ручку и журнал. — Надеюсь, он ничего не имеет против мертвецов.


End file.
